Bounty on the Bebop
by Smurf2
Summary: the crew of the Bebop have bountys on their heads


Spike whipped out his pistol blasting off down the alley way into the night

First try at fan fiction here, hope you guys like it! And please review it! Enjoy!

Spike whipped out his pistol blasting off down the alley way into the night.Hearing the bullets ricochet off metal brought him down a little, he snapped off one more shot while he was running back to his ship, hearing it hit flesh was a good sound.These guys were f*cking impossible to hit!As he ran down the street something dropped to the ground in front of him, it got up and stood a good 7 feet tall.But what was it??? Spike didn't care he just kept running towards his ship, he got out of the street and away from the main road far enough and saw his ship.Being rather ecstatic he jumped straight into the cockpit, happy to be away from those in-human bounty hunters.He was still confused as to why they were after him but it didn't matter, they were and he didn't want to get caught for whatever reason.He just needed to go back and talk to jet, and then things would get cleared up.Starting up the engines to his ship he flew back to the Bebop.

Spike was walking towards the living room to find jet when he heard the familiar tune to Big Shots.They were rambling on about the bounty being extremely dangerous and that he had three dangerous cohorts.He was listening for what the crime this guy committed, then he heard something unusual, the hosts of the bounty hunter show said that they couldn't tell the viewers and that it was classified.Then he heard his name and he finally reached the room and saw Jet, Faye, Ed, and Himself on the bounty list.Spike stared wide-eyed at the screen, and saw Jet and Ed watching.They all continued to stare while the reward was rolling by, that was a lot of zeroes!Ed got to her feat and asked "Ed wonders why we have a bounty on our heads!"

"Well Ed," started Jet "I don't think we will know unless we try and find out, why don't you go hop on your computer and see what you can find out!"

"Ed will do this." Came Ed's reply as she jumped over to her computer and started typing away.

"So…" Jet started, "what have you done spike?"

"NOTHING!!" came Spike's angry response.

"You so sure about that?"

"YES!!!"

"Well ok, and I know I haven't done anything illegally recently.Say… where is Faye?"

"Good question Jet, but quite frankly I don't really care."

"Oh well, I'm sure she will turn up."

Spike started walking towards his room when Jet called "Want some bell peppers and beef anyone?"

Spike muttered, "Not **those** again!"He just kept walking towards his room figuring he would get a little shuteye before Ed found anything out.

When Spike woke up he found Ed sitting on top of him still typing at the computer. Fuming, Spike asked Ed what she was doing in his room she didn't reply and ran out of the room with Ein barking at her heels.He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and got up, walking towards the kitchen to find some food.

When he was about to open the fridge door he heard a loud crash and Faye came running into the living room.Spike lifted an eyebrow, "Well where have you been Faye?"

"Out getting my ass chased by a bunch of crazy bounty hunters!!" she replied

"Oh I forgot to tell you but we seem to have a bounty on our heads.A rather large bounty."

"WELL WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME SOONER!!!"

Then Ed shouted back to the kitchen, "Stop yelling Faye-Faye Ed is trying to work!"

Spike looked over to Ed after Faye shut up."Thanks Ed, are you getting anywhere in finding out why we have that bounty on us?"

"Ed thinks so." Replied the child.

"Ok so who is after us?" Jet asked as he came into the room and plunked down onto the couch. 

"Well, Ed thinks that we brought in a bounty that was important to another bad-guy who had big importance and has now put a bounty on us! Look for yourself!" Ed showed Jet the computer screen.

Frowning Jet spoke "I know this guy, he was a big crime lord, he lives on Mars somewhere. But I wonder who we took out that this guy liked so much?"

"Well," Spike started, "I say we go and settle what's ever in this guy's pants. Then maybe we wont have that bounty over our head."

"Naw Spike, yah don't think?" Faye said.

"Shut up Faye." Fumed Spike.

"Both of you be quiet! Spike you go see if you cant find out a little more out about this guy down on Mars.Ed you get a record of all the bounties that we have brought in.Faye you stay with Ed, I don't want you OR her getting in trouble.I'm going to go talk with a few of my contacts.Remember, these people mean business, so shoot first and ask questions later! We will rendezvous back here."

Faye was obviously displeased at her task but didn't bother to say anything.Ed just turned the computer screen around and her fingers started blazing away.Jet started walking to his ship.Spike did the same.Then he remembered that he forgot to ask about the weird bounty hunters."Oh well," he muttered, "I will just figure it out later"

Hope you guys liked that, left yah hanging I hope!Anyways expect more installments in the near future (sometime this week) This one was a bit short, I know that but the next ones should be longer!


End file.
